White Bleeds Into Red
by Ruth Lechner
Summary: Jai was only stranger to others than she was to herself. As a little girl, she only had Blue. From there, she grew into a legend. Since the academy, Sasuke and Naruto had battled for her affection, but as their fates unfold, who will become her mate? DISCONTINUED
1. Dreams

_**Okay! Erm, Hi guys! I'm co-writing this fic, with **_**Midenigufutsu koyote, **_**and I do want some credit to go to her too! This is Sasukexoc, and this kind of a story is new for me, so I would love feedback at the end! **_

_**Also for those who read my Naruto fics and Veela fic, I will keep on updating them, they aren't in jeopardy! They will keep on going! **_**Just like this one if you like it enough!! ******

**Chapter 1:**

"Jai, when you get older you will learn about the clan's method for shape shift jutsu, but your abilities must be in perfect balance to perform. Since I get the feeling that you chakra is going stronger as you grow, you are in the process of unlocking your ancient form to change into.

But, there is a secret I must tell you Jai if your power becomes too strong others will come after you, thus you will have to leave the village. Also know Jai that your form with come out when it's triggered, in that time you will need to be protected by a mate-".

A blood curdling scream interrupted what Jai's mother was about to tell her and there were several more terrifying screams that harmonized together give off a ominous sense around the clan's mansion.

"AH! Reika-sama! We have to get Jai-chan somewhere safe!"

"Who's attacking?!" Her mother replied in alarm, standing tall against the little girl, Jai.

Jai's elder sister, Reiki, panted. "The Akatsuki."

Little Jai watched the fear ebb into her mother's sapphire eyes like flames, lapping away dominating other emotions. She ran into her mother's arms as they scooped her up.

"They're after Jai," Reiki carried on in panic. "They want-"

A loud bomb sounded cutting her off and the nearby wall crumbled to the ground, clearing the way for four men in black cloaks with red white-lined clouds. Fires started, and spread within a twinkling of the eye. The men's faces were illuminated by the red and orange flames surrounding them, giving them an exotic evil glow. They spotted her, the child with sapphire eyes and jet black hair.

Jai only had a moment's look, before other members of her clan covered her from sight. In her mother's arms, she tried to stretch her neck to see the strange men, but all she could see was the backs of her clan, their black spiked hair of men and women alike stopping her view.

Her mother's hand ran over the little girl's forehead for a moment, making something cool enter her veins. Something locked itself up inside her, and buried itself into the back of her mind, for what her mother knew would re-awaken later.

"Go, my child. _Run._" Her mother's heart leapt.

Jai didn't know what would happen that night. As a mere child, she didn't understand much about the event, only how scared her mother had been when her elder sister said they were after her.

With a last look at the bloody battle ground with mass doubles of fighting bodies, she ran into the ever growing flames heading towards the darkness. A tear escaped her mother's cheek as she was brought into the overwhelming battle. The sounds of war gave way to silence as she slipped away, only seeing her daughter's fleeting back, her vision slightly skew as she fell. Her fingers dug into the dirt and made small lines in the soil, her senses slowly slipping away.

_The warm hand that slid across her Daughter's forehead, softly pushing her power and chakra into her little one..._

"You have a part of me, my Child..." She whispered as she let darkness cover her lids, a small smile across her ruby stained lips.

Jai kept running... _Pant... Pant..._

Jai... Jai...

Slowly, her small running figure morphed into that of her older, more mature and lithe one of a female ninja, a Kunoichi.

_Jai... Pant... Is that... me?_

Jai...

_Pant..._

Slowly... what her Mother had given her, the substance in the back of her mind, was slowly rising to the surface...

She was being swallowed, fear gripped her heart like a vice, the all too familiar feeling of being overwhelmed and enveloped.

Her mouth gaped open to scream, lungs aching for air.

And she screamed.

"Jai, wake up!"

Dark sapphire eyes opened, followed by a 'THUD'. Jumping up suddenly with a whoosh in her head, she was tense. Seeing her familiar room, her muscles relaxed once again.

_It's horrible doing that..._ She felt dizzy.

Sighing and putting her dream behind her, she put her face in her hands tiredly, she sighed for a moment before carefully stepping out of the covers now pooled at her feet, hands falling at her sides. In the early mornings like these, she had to go slow and in stages. It didn't matter that an impatient Naruto was shifting foot to foot at her window sill, she continued her routine.

Breathing in she stalled for a moment for going to the bathroom. Naruto watched curiously as the door slowly shut with a 'click'.

"Jai...?"

With her eyes closed, Jai brushed her teeth in front of the mirror. Eventually she just spat out the toothpaste, letting out her frustration into the pearl sink with a groan. Rinsing and wiping her mouth, she stood and looked into the mirror above the basin. Behind her she could see the morning sun climbing above the horizon through the window, giving her face shadows in the daylight. She sighed. Everything felt so...._wrong._

"What am I doing here?" She asked her reflection.

'**You were up quick. Well, for you.'**

_Naruto's at the door. Well, window._

'**Mmhmm. Are we training again tonight?'**

_Of course we are, Blue._

Blue was her inner wolf demon. Why, and how she was trapped inside her was a mystery. It all linked back to that night. The night her mother would reveal secrets to her, but now they've just turned her world upside down. After that night of the Akatsuki, she'd only have Blue to help her train with her shape-shifting powers with many dead-end questions left unanswered.

Moments later, she came back out of the bathroom.

"Good morning, Naruto." She told him finally. He gave a foxy grin.

"Mornin' Jai!" He adjusted his headband.

Sapphire eyes watched his beaming mature face from the corner of her eye with a smile, her clothes in her hand.

"I'll meet you at the training grounds." Her movements were still slow. She slowly clicked her neck, her hands supporting her neck as she did so.

"Hehe, see ya, Jai!" For a 15 year old, he was still happy and hyperactive as ever.

Changing moments later, she splashed her face with water, fully awake finally. Tilting her head back, she breathed again, opening her lungs before rippling and disappearing.

Naruto got to the training grounds just as Jai did. Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting.

"Hey! Not fair!" The blonde pouted as she stood at the training posts just a few steps away from him.

She ran a hand through her jet black hair, ruffling it with her eyes closed. "There is no rule that I cannot teleport to get here, Naruto." Her hand returned to her side.

The three teammates watched her, Naruto in wonder and awe, as if she had spoken a beautiful sonnet, Sakura just as a friend, probably wondering how she did her hair, and Sasuke, simply watching and judging, thoughts calculating behind his dark onyx eyes. Like they always did. "Hi guys." She waved to the other two sitting there silently under the shade of a tree.

"Hn."

"Hi Jai." Sakura smiled, her reaction more eventful than Sasuke's grunt of acknowledgement.

"Did you know it's rude to stare." The dark-haired boy pointed out to the blond Uzumaki, staring at an oblivious Jai who had zoned out after the greetings.

Naruto pouted and folded his arms, snapping out of his reverie.

"When's Kakashi-sensei gonna be here?!" He whined impatiently.

"Quit whining!" Sakura scolded the blonde. "Not in front of Sasuke-kun!"

"Awwww.... But Sakura-chan! You always stick up for the teme!"

"Shut up baka!"

The Uchiha was not interested in the banter that continued in front of him, but he watched the beautiful girl motionlessly watching the nearby river with her hands in her pockets. Sapphire eyes softly moved with the motions of the red and white koi through the water, the wind gently tossing her long black hair around. His eyes softened for a moment. She was beautiful. He wanted her for himself.

Judging by the way Naruto hang around her as well, the blonde liked her too. They were both demon holders, so the fox would be interested in the wolf. He smirked. He would just have to claim her as his before the dobe.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura interrupted his thoughts, thus his smirk slipped from his face. "Tell the baka to shut up!"

Kakashi watched his team members squalling. The Uchiha prodigy leaning on the tree he hid in, Naruto and Sakura arguing and batting each other angrily. The fourth member, Jai, now looking into the sunrise with a distant look, she was thinking. Calm but calculative. She had always had that look. Then the Uchiha, he was watching Jai. Just like he always did.

His eyes returned back to Sakura and Naruto.

_They haven't matured at all, have they. No... Sasuke's always been mature. A prodigy. And Jai... She's also keeping a lot to herself... There's something going on inside that head. I still haven't been able to suss out her power. She's thinking of something... And yet, Sasuke watches her. Always. Like an infatuation._

_Sigh... They're growing up so fast..._

"Yo!" Kakashi smiled behind his mask, jumping down from the tree above.

Jai tensed, waiting for a 'LATE!'

"You're on time for once!" Naruto and Sakura cried.

She smiled and relaxed.

"Alright, alright now listen up." He ignored Naruto at his feet with shining eyes, praying under his breath for a mission. "We have two missions for today."

"Alright!" Naruto cried.

"One is D-rank."

"Aw maaaan!" His shoulders sagged. Sakura smacked her head at him and Jai giggled.

"Come on, Naruto. I thought by now you'd mature." He pulled out his adult book. "It's a quick search and scan mission and then we're going to do a B-rank to finish off the day. How about it?"

"Allllriiiiiiiight!" Naruto jumped.

"Yeah!" Sakura punched the air.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

"Let's do it!" Jai ended.

Just as Kakashi had said, it had been a quick search and scan for a paranoid granny who thought assassins were after her, and then they finally had a B-rank to attend to.

On the way out of the village, they passed numerous shops. It was still early in the morning, thus Jai watched the bright white sun rays shine on the shop windows, peering into them as she passed.

Naruto walked next to Jai and leaned in curiously. Then she suddenly gasped and stopped and peeled herself to the window.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked, trying to look over her shoulder at what had caught her attention.

The rest of the group stopped, and Sasuke watched the two closely.

"Only the most awesomest set of kunai there is!" She replied.

Naruto leaned back in disappointment.

"Jeez, it's only kunai!"

Sasuke scoffed under his breath. Naruto had no idea how to treat a woman.

"Nuh uh, these are a limited edition set. They are able to easily be manipulated by size or change into another weapon, providing with your type of chakra of course. I heard that once you have them, they work like a boomerang, you will always have them and never want any other set of weapons. They stay for life."

"Whoa! Cool!" Naruto too peeled himself to the window next to Jai. The lady in the shop jumped at the sight of a kid in a jump suit and a beautiful yet unusual girl glued to the window next to him at the one precious item.

Sasuke watched silently. He glared at Naruto.

"But as Naruto said," Sakura interjected. "As cool as they are, they are just kunai. Come on, let's go guys."

Kakashi stopped reading Icha Icha Paradise. "Oh? Okay, let's go."

When Jai arrived back at her apartment later that evening after the mission, sweating with minor injuries, she saw the same special kunai set that she had seen in the shop window earlier, now lying upon her bed with a single crimson red rose. She smiled gratefully, too tired to question who was giving her gifts for a while now, but had a refreshing shower and flopped straight into bed. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Sharingan eyes reeled as his vision in the night before fading to black as he continued to watch the exhausted sleeping girl, subconsciously snuggling into the covers. This is why he'd always be better than the dobe. He could give her anything she wanted. And one day he would have her, as his.

_Mine_.

He had the looks, the skills, the smarts, the power, the charm, and everything she could ever want. He would be the only one who could protect her, love her, and need her for eternity. She would choose him to be her mate. He would make sure of it.

True she had power she didn't even know she was capable of, and if he would have to train under Orochimaru to get more power to practically sparkle, then so be it. He would do it. To ensure she'll be his when the time was right. He would have her. He would give her everything. But for now, he settled in the subtle affection he gave to her.

Smirking triumphantly, with one last look to his girl, he leapt away into the night.

**OKAY I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! XD! IT'S A NEW THING FOR ME BECAUSE I'M CO-WRITING WITH '****Midenigufutsu koyote' SO SHE DOES ALSO GET CREDIT!**

**Yes I will keep on updating my other Naruto stories and my Veela one as well, just tell me what you think of this one!**


	2. Power

**Chapter 2:**

Jai stood in light rain pouring down onto her body, just spiting moisture but not enough to drench her as she stood in front of her families graves. She looked down to the stone with the words engraved:  
_  
Here lays the Rudai clan after the brutal Massacre._ Next to it was a date that was slightly chiselled off.

"Mother... Reiki..." She whispered. "I don't remember you..." No pictures and thoughts entered her conscious mind, the only time she saw their faces was in her dreams, and then she'd wake and her mind was blank. Her eyes glazed with a film of tears, her hands clutching a bouquet of flowers that consisted of lilies and lotus.

Jai could feel a pair of eyes watching and recognized two familiar chakras but she shook off and returned to focus to her clan's gravestone as she never always had time to come down and visit. She bent down slowly and touched her mother's name on the gravestone before she set the flowers down. Even Blue remained solemn on these days.

_Who did it? Who murdered my family? _She asked for a moment. A pain jerked in her temple and men with large black cloaks and red clouds flashed in her mind, instantly recognizing them. _What did they want?_

**Jai, I'm sure you will find out what happened. You'll find answers if you let them come to you. **Blue told her softly and at the sudden comment she piqued Jai's interest before she realized something.

_Crap!_

"I have to meet Naruto and Jiraiya today for our training!" Jai exclaimed in alarm as she turned to leave, stopping and taking one last look at the gravestone before moving on outside the graveyard.

Jai ran her hand through black hair as she looked up at the sky when clouds start to clear and the sun came out. She turned suddenly when she heard crash and heard someone talking that's when she turned around and saw Naruto and Sasuke in the trees.

_Were they the ones following me..?_

**They were probably the ones in the tree, ya know.**

She heard Naruto begin to yell. "Teme! Why did push from the tree?! And you call _me_ stupid!"

"Dobe, you fell."

"What's it with you?! Just because you're amazed at how pretty Jai-chan looked!"

Sasuke turned away deciding not to answer Naruto's comment, and couldn't help but smirk. The dobe was right anyway.

"Hn. You're right, dobe."

"Yeah, well back off!"

"Why should I, idiot?"

"'Cus Kyuubi likes her! And Kyuubi doesn't like many people! And I like her, too!"

"So your saying you fancy her, then?"

"Wa-I- Well..."

Jai watched from the sidelines and before she became a little bit flustered with embarrassment when she heard Naruto's comments. Blue started grinning within her and teased her.

**Why didn't you tell me you were so popular with the guys?**

_Huh? Wh- No! Go away!_

**But they're fighting over you~! **She sang.

_Shut up and go away!!_

Jai shook her head to get rid of her demon before she turned her attention back to the argument.

"Dobe will you just be quiet, I don't have time for this." Sasuke's inner beast was ready to lash out and thrash the blonde for even _daring _to suggest that he wanted Jai as the Kyuubi holder's mate. He growled even at the thought. "Why did you suggest we even come spying on her in the first place?! She probably wanted sometime for herself alone." Yes, he wanted to get the dobe as far away from her as possible.

"Well, lately she's been kinda distant from me ya know? And she didn't want me to come after her today."

"Well did it enter your head that that's what she was going to do?"

"What?"

"Visit her parents?" Sasuke implied.

_She's alone... Like me..._

"Oh..." Said Naruto.

_I feel real bad now... _The blond murmured in his head.

At that moment Naruto turned around to see Jai staring at them. Intently. Both boys were silent at the tension before she burst into a flurry of giggles. Sasuke saw Naruto staring at her with admiration and love, while he himself was entranced with her smiling face.

_Beautiful... _He murmured in his mind.

Finally her laughter died down. "Hello Naruto, Uchiha, don't you think it's a bit too early to be arguing with each other this afternoon? Beautiful weather." Jai spoke to them and Sasuke broke out of his trance at 'Uchiha'. It bothered him at the formality.

"Why do you call me Uchiha?" He asked in a low voice. Her beautiful brown eyes turned to him.

"Alright then, Sasuke." She corrected herself with a smile. He was tempted to ask her to say his name again.

Naruto watched as well as Sasuke when she reached out and wiped some dirt off Naruto's face, making Sasuke scowl before she turned to do the same for him. He almost purred at the contact, while the dobe nearly fainted. After Jai leaned back she saw Naruto in a blushing daze and Sasuke staring at her with a hidden emotion in his eyes. Jai tilted her head like a puppy before Naruto broke from his state and blushed furiously.

"Sorry, Jai!"

"It's okay, Naruto."

"Shall we go training?"

"Sure."

"Teme, you coming?"

"Tch, of course, dobe." There was no way he was leaving his future mate with another who wanted her.

They began to walk, Jai in the middle, who noticed Sasuke was walking rather close to her, glaring at Naruto who was glaring right back. The tension was rife until Jai announced she had to pick something up and would let the two boys go to the hotel where they were going to meet Jiraiya all by themselves.

"Are you sure, Jai?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I just need to pick something up. I'll see you there soon, guys." She turned down another path while the other two went straight. Sasuke was silent, but kept an eye on her until she was out of sight. He secretly sent off a clone to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't notice.

He had a plan to make her his, and no dobe would get in the way.

"She's mine, dobe." He smirked as he warned him before stuffing his hands in his pockets and they walked forward.

"Oi, teeeeeme!" Naruto whined. "What about me?!"

"Well you can't have her."

Jai let out a sigh and let her head slightly fall back as she walked. In reality, she was taking the long way to the hospital. She just never liked the tension between those two rivals. She walked nice and slowly and peered into shop windows, seeing what they had to offer... beautiful kimono's... books... scrolls... supplies... kunai...

She fingered the set of kunai in her pouch that was left for her the night before by the mysterious present giver. Whenever she was out and about, and saw something that she desired, it was miraculously on her bed, or her doorstep, pinned with a crimson rose. Every time without fail. First it was a painting she thought was pretty. She had said aloud to Naruto and Sakura that she knew just where to hang it if she bought it, but it was so expensive, although she did really like it.

Next thing she knew when she came home, lay the same canvas picture upon her wall in the same place she had mentioned. Lying on top of the canvas edge was a crimson rose with a dark green stem. She figured it was either Naruto or Sakura, so the next day she thanked them both, but they both had no idea what she was talking about, and she dismissed the situation, thinking it was pure coincidence.

Then it continued from then on. She got more and more gifts. Whether it would sometimes be just a rose, or a necklace, or an actual object like the painting first time, or the rare kunai set. But no note. She had kept each rose on her table, noting that with each rose the colour of the buds were first a light red, then it got darker and darker, richer and richer red. One day, she ran to her window and screamed to know who he was. Moments later, she received a note:

_You shall know me when the time comes, Jai. I am waiting until the right moment to have you._

She had shivered at those words, and Blue nearly jumped in excitement, chanting that she had a potential mate watching over her.

She wasn't sure whether to be freaked out that someone was watching her every day, knowing her deepest darkest desires and what she wanted, then to leave the very object of her desires in her house without a trace, or to be insanely flattered.

She got to the hotel before she even knew it, then trembled when she got a bad feeling.

_Naruto and Sasuke are in there... _

She went inside, the halls eerily quiet. She sensed two massive bounts of chakra, then followed by Naruto's and Sasuke's. Bolting, she ran up the stairs and round the corner and at the sight she saw she froze. There was a pain in her temple as she recognized the cloaks that two men wore.

_T-Those clouds! _She stammered in shock.

She was in plain sight too, so both Akatsuki members looked up from Naruto and Sasuke in the middle of the corridor to stare at her. Naruto was too in a state of fear, and Sasuke looked like he had in injured soldier.

"Eh, Itachi. Isn't that that girl?" Said the blue skinned shark like dude who was massively tall. "Y'know, of that Rudai clan?"

"How would you know, fishface?" Jai responded with a glare.

The barest of a grin teased the corner's of Itachi's mouth. How amusing. His Sharingan whirred as it took in Jai's appearance. Itachi Uchiha, half his face kept behind the collar of his cloak didn't fail to see the protective look in Sasuke's eye. Emotionlessly, he leapt forward towards a reminiscing Jai, stricken with fear and shock, rooting her feet to the floor, even as his fist pushed into her stomach. She cried out and doubled over.

_Akatsuki! _She screamed but it never quite made it out of her mouth.

**Let me at 'em, pup. Let me at 'em...**

Jai clutched her bruised stomach ignoring the restless Blue inside her, coughing up blood as the man's fist had concentrated chakra within it.

Still, he lingered close to her ear, breathing down her neck.

"Your friends, they mean a lot to you, don't they? Hm, you'll only endanger them if you linger any longer in this village." He whispered quietly enough so the others couldn't hear.

There was an infuriated cry from behind him, and just as emotionlessly Itachi threw Sasuke into the wall, holding him by the neck as he choked and coughed, his Chidori fading and silencing in his palm. He leaned in slowly to his brother's ear.

"When will you take her, little brother?" He taunted, pulling away with a small smirk on her face. "You can't protect her. You lack power. You lack _hate_. I can easily take her for myself." He hissed the last word 'hate' as if it was the answer to everything. Sasuke growled despite his position.

Pulling away and turning back to his shark-like partner, he spoke. "Forget Naruto." He told Kisame. "We're done here." With that they broke through the wall and disappeared from sight just as Jiraiya turned the corner into the scene.

"What happened?! Akatsuki!?" He exclaimed, running towards the hole in the wall. Unknowingly to the three teammates, he had seen the whole commotion. He needed to see which one of them the Akatsuki were really after, not just Naruto as he had predicted. He would have intervened if it had gotten any worse. He dropped his act and kept a stern eye on Jai. She was the one that Itachi lunged for. Kisame had recognized her too.

He watched the teen fall to her knees and cough up more blood and saliva. Naruto was just frozen in shock, before he ran over to help Jai.

"Jai... You okay?" He helped her up as Jiraiya helped up Sasuke. The younger Uchiha's eyes were on Jai and Jai only. He seemed to growl at Naruto touching Jai, making Jiraiya go into pondering. Did the Uchiha want her?

Jai was helped to her feet by Naruto, and made Sasuke think.

_I need more power... I couldn't protect her... _His curse mark burned before his mind was placed elsewhere until they reached the hospital, Sasuke practically snatching Jai from Naruto as they walked gently together, her arm over his shoulder and his arm tightly around her waist. She smiled faintly before spitting out more blood. He stroked her back before they entered the hospital and sat in a room waiting to be attended to.

Sasuke sat Jai down on the hospital bed and sat next to her. A nurse came in and healed her bruised stomach, Naruto swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry, Jai. We should have called you or warned you-"

"It's okay." She was actually somewhat grateful she came, otherwise she wouldn't have the next piece of the puzzle for her memories. '_Akatsuki' _She kept the name on her tongue.

Meanwhile Jiraiya had told the story to Tsunade in private, relaying the information to the Hokage.

The door opened and Tsunade stood in the doorway.

"I need to speak to Jai alone."

Jai, fully healed, was taken to Tsunade's office. And then Jiraiya didn't miss the silent stare that the Uchiha sent towards Jai's back as she walked. He was guarding her closely.

Tsunade sat down in her blue chair at her desk, asking Jai to sit down in the chair provided.

"Jiraiya informed me of the current situation. I did not expect Itachi Uchiha to come back here."

Jai nodded silently.

"What did he say to you, Jai?" She leaned forward on the desk and poured herself some sake.

"I didn't quite catch it." She told the Hokage. No, she didn't want to reveal anything she had found out. She wanted to go home and go into silent reflection, putting the pieces together and rejoice in the new piece of information.

"Are you certain? You didn't catch any of it?"

"Positive."

Tsunade sighed.

"How is your demon?" She asked after a moment.

"She's fine. Just a little restless because I was meant to train today."

"Ah, yes. She's not giving you any trouble?"

"Nope. None."

"I did want to ask though, Tsunade-sama,"

"Yes?"

"My... My chakra has been growing increasingly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well at first I thought it was just a growth spurt or something," She knew she sounded stupid. "So I used it to my advantage, and it has worked splendidly in battle." Tsunade waited. "Then I stopped training for a while, but it only grew faster, and then when I _do _train, I'm finding it unnatural and harder to control."

_It must be leading up to her demon's first heat. Heh, maybe we couldn't wait it out._

Tsunade pondered for a moment.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, Jai. But it seems that your demon has accustomed to you so much that only when your clan's ancient form is triggered will your demon go into heat, because in that form you will need to be protected, a perfect chance for your demon to mate. We've known for a while this was going to happen, but up till now so we thought we could wait it out. That there wouldn't be any strong enough opponents to trigger your form."

_Is this true, Blue?_

**Of course it is. I just didn't think it was relevant. Your form is only triggered in defence by an incredibly strong opponent. Only then can I go into heat because of potential males that will protect you in the area.**

_And if they don't? _Jai asked her demon.

**We die. The ancient form is powerful, but vulnerable in more than one cause.**

Jai nearly deadpanned.

"Jai, you pick the mate, you know." Tsunade's voice softened. "Your demon mate's for life, and you get to pick who you want. If it isn't anyone in particular in the first heat, then you'll go into heat over and over again periodically in the year until you pick a male for yourself."

"Okay." She felt a little bit better with this information.

"You may leave."

"Thanks, Tsunade-sama."

When she returned to the hospital, she saw that everyone was discharged, so she just walked home on the path, her mind racing with all the information in one day, smiling at the answers she could piece together.

In trance, she kept on walking, wondering why she couldn't remember her dreams, only if the Akatsuki's cloud's triggered her memories, then for a moment she stopped, thinking about what Itachi had said about her friends.

_They're important to you aren't they? Hm, you'll only endanger them if you linger any longer in this village._

What would happen if she _had _let Blue out onto the S-Class Ninja? Would she go straight into her ancient form? She would just go into heat that easily? She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. If things had gotten messier, then she would've used some of Blue's power.

But, it wouldn't matter with her increasing chakra. Then again, how was she going to stay in Konoha with that power? Even Itachi said she will just endanger those around her.

Jai sighed and slowed her walk a little bit. Her mother had warned her all those years ago, that her power will grow so strong she would have to leave. Long ago, her mother had told her to run.

_Maybe I'm not meant to stay... _Maybe that's what her repetitive dreams were telling her.

_I'll leave now._

Then with that, she clambered into the bushes, weaving hand signs. _Shouten no Jutsu! _In an instant she morphed into a small mammal (that's her clan's ability to shape-shift btw), carrying her clothes in its jaw. She made it into the tree before she heard an argument.

"Sasuke, if you leave I'll scream, I swear I will!" It was Sakura, and from the sounds of it, she was crying. Swivelling in her spot on the trunk, she was torn. Right now she could leap away into the night, away from Konoha and find her own way. Then there was Sasuke and Sakura behind her. She stayed still in her spot , now being able to spot Sasuke knocking Sakura out and place her on the bench. Quickly morphing back into herself, she hurriedly got dressed and jumped down the tree onto the ground in record timing.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" She was dead serious. He too was leaving. He turned around, calm and looked eyes with her.

"I'm going to Orochimaru. I need more power."

Their eyes held each other, and unlike any other she saw straight through him, uttering a single word. "Why?"

"You'll find out in time." He turned away, beginning to walk.

"Don't go." She whispered, and he heard it. "Stay. Please." Within a moment, he had turned around and she was backed against the tree she was previously in. He placed his arms on either side of her in a subtle way of keeping her within his arms. His onyx eyes trailed up and down her body. She was beautiful now, slightly unsure in his arms, and he knew one day she'd grow into a mature, even more beautiful woman. By then he would have all the power he needed to ensure she was his.

"Convince me to stay." He told her softly. She snapped out of the trance when his eyes gazed into hers. He leaned in closer until their bodies touched, his hand now routing itself into her hair, his other forearm resting against the bark of the tree near her head. "Convince me." He whispered, his breath floating over her lips.

"We... We need you, Sasuke." She answered.

He inwardly growled. _I don't need them to need me, I need you to need me!_

"Team 7 is my only family." She told him, looking boldly into his onyx eyes. "And you're a part of it too, you know. It wouldn't be the same if you left."

She sucked in a breath as his lips entwined with hers, her eyes widening. Immediately, his tongue pushed in and danced with her own, locking her tight in his steel cage embrace. She murmured his name against his lips, but he crushed it, pushing harder in hope to get her to respond.

He could feel her resistance slipping away, and then she gave into the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck, making him purr pleasurably and pushing her harder into the tree trunk. His hand ran up the back of her top, gently massaging her lower ribs. She trembled in his arms before he pulled his lips back, holding his future mate. Watching her eyelids fluttered open, he knew there were more times to come like this. _His _uke.

"You only get a taste, for now." He told her smirking before he delved into her neck, his lips gliding over her skin where her shoulder met her neck. He found her soft spot when she became suddenly feeble in his arms, and he loved how her body melted into him, then he suddenly bit into the skin, making her cry out with the sudden shock before the mark turned red, and if you looked closely, you could see the marks of his teeth.

He kissed the mark softly. "My mate." With that, she realized he had just left a temporary mark of ownership on her neck, in plain view no matter what top she wore. He kissed the mark once more before he leaned up into her ear. "I'll come for you, my love." A sudden wind gushed past, and then he was gone.


	3. Entrapment

**Hello meh peeple! I loved all of your reviews, so here's the next chappie!!!**

**Chapter 3:**

It was dark in Sasuke's apartment before Naruto flicked the light switch. The lights were dim at first before they flickered to brightness, lighting up the room. Jai walked in and looked around the place with her hands on her hips. She glanced over to Naruto, noting his down expression on his face and bit her lip, before remembering what happened, she brought her fingertips to her lips, remembering when Sasuke had kissed her.

She was confused and frustrated internally with Sasuke, for leaving when she had pleaded him to stay, but at the same time she also couldn't help but feel drawn to him and his mystery, but even after she had told him that Team 7 was her family and Sasuke was part of it, he still left, leaving his mark on her, Jai left flushed and confused. Within her Blue was creepily pleased at already having potential mate interest.

Naruto had told her that earlier on the day that Sasuke left, they fought on the rooftop of the hospital, nearly killing each other if it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei.

_The tension between Naruto and Sasuke is suffocating. Talk about tension between rivals._

Jai contemplated that thought curiously and couldn't help but feel she was missing something big. It was right on the tip of her tongue, but she was so confused that she couldn't think straight. On Blue's side, her anticipation was growing and growing the more her holder thought about Sasuke and Naruto, so she decided to stop thinking.

**So, pup, what was it like to kiss the Uchiha, hm? **Blue asked cheekily within her.

_Go away, Blue. _She replied, trying to keep as calm as possible.

**Did you like it that much, eh, pup? **

_Hmph! Stop teasing me._

The wolf within her possessed a grin that merely broadened as her holder became all flustered and ignoring her. Of course she knew how the girl felt, she would just never let her live it down until she admitted to it. Blue returned to the depths of her mind laughing.

Meanwhile Naruto was watching Jai the entire time, wondering what had caused her to become all flustered all of a sudden, although he admitted she looked beautiful with or without it. Naruto watched as Jai lifted up a folded down picture of Team 7 and he saw her smile, before once again bringing her fingertips to her lips.

Naruto didn't fail to smell with Kyuubi's heightened senses that Sasuke scent all over her and he caught a glimpse of a rather visible red mark on her neck. Immediately he felt rage overtaking him. The Kitsune's growl within him came out in his own throat too.

**Well Kit, it seems that the Uchiha got to her first. He's kissed her and left a temporary mark on her neck. Oh if I had my way, Kit.**Kyuubi growled within him.**That Uchiha boy would be dead and that wolf would be mine already.**

Naruto suddenly had a flashback when he first met Jai:

"_Naruto I don't care that you have Kyuubi within you, the way I see it Naruto is Naruto and Kyuubi is the Kyuubi. You two aren't the same, the only thing that matters is that I accept you for you."_

**It's up to you, Kit, to decide if you want to let her go to the Uchiha boy so easily. You can still fight for her. Be quick, our little Hime is upset... Such a drastic rise in her chakra. **Slowly Kyuubi's voice faded away from Naruto's mind and then he looked at Jai sensing her chakra grow at an alarming rate.

Jai however was lost in her thoughts, focused on Sasuke's choice to leave to go to Orochimaru, the man who's gained the immortality jutsu, allowing his soul to live on in the body of others. Such an unnatural jutsu. She shivered.

_Such black magic... Why does he take the path of power? What is he planning?_

Her fingers brushed the mark on her neck. _What does this mean...?_

_He was in our family, our team. _Her thumb brushed off a small layer of dust from the frame. _And he just left so easily... But, he was the best of all of us. Didn't that... make a difference to him?_

A small tear slid down her cheek, and dropped off her chin softly onto the glass of the frame with a faint splash.

She didn't realise the waves of chakra that began to roll off her.

"Jai-Chan?" A distant voice called to her.

_He's really gone... It feels like he's vanished... _

"Jai?" A concerned voice and a hand on her shoulder tried to shake her from her thoughts.

_He doesn't understand... He can't... _

She was silent as soft wet tears now streamed down her cheeks quietly. She was grabbed all of a sudden and held tight against a strong torso. Naruto sighed softly, her chakra diminishing as he stroked her hair and she allowed her sobs to be heard. After a short while her waterfalls slowed and Naruto gently dabbed them away.

"I'll bring him back, Jai. No matter what, I promise. 'Cus it's my ninja way!" He broke out into a foxy grin and she hugged Naruto gratefully, believing his words because he never said anything he didn't mean.

Despite him already holding her he began to blush bright red and he nodded when Jai thanked him.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, wiping away the remains of her tears. "I'm weak."

"What? Why?" He said alarmed.

"I could've made him stay." She didn't know how she could've, but she kept on convincing herself she could've anyway. "I could've made him stay..."

"No one could've, Jai. Not even Sakura-chan. But I'm gonna get him back, I promise!"

She decided she should just come out with what had been on her mind. "I nearly left last night, Naruto."

"Nani?!"

"I didn't want to endanger you guys, so I was going to leave, and then I saw Sasuke... And... And..."

Jai was cut off when she was pulled closer to Naruto, his blue eyes serious.

"If you ever leave Konoha I'll be the first one to bring you back." He said softly. "Just like I'm gonna bring the teme back." He brought up an arousal of many emotions conflicting within her all of a sudden. "Don't ever say you'll leave the village, Jai."

**Who knew the mini Kitsune had it in him, eh, Jai?**

Kyuubi meanwhile was grinning like the fox he was in Naruto's mind as the blonde brought her closer. Jai was just simply overwhelmed by both Sasuke and Naruto, feelings clouding and contradicting and eating her up inside.

_Why am I so confused? __Aw man I need to figure this out what's happening to me?_

Blue exclaimed happily that Jai found two potential mates now, seeing the look in Naruto's eyes.

Jai felt as if someone was watching her, and she could only sense Naruto.

"Jai-chan..." He stroked her hair with a smile before he bent down and kissed her gently. Jai's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath, gasping at the sudden contact and he stepped forward and suddenly she fell back onto the couch, Naruto straight after her.

She shivered beneath Naruto. "Mmphf..." Was the only sound that came out of her throat when she tried to speak so he pulled away. "We have to get back to the others..." She uttered sheepishly.

Blue just loved how embarrassed and flustered she was getting.

"Wait, I wanna prove that I was serious, Jai..." He suddenly delved into her neck.

_What is it with people biting me, huh? _She thought, while Naruto was adding the end part to his sentence in his head.

_I wanna make you my mate just like Sasuke-bastard does. Stupid teme I have a right to mark her as well! It's a challenge!_

She cried out in shock when he himself bit down suddenly, leaving a mark and her struggling. When he pulled up from her neck in concern she was somehow frozen in the couch.

"Jai, are you okay? I didn't mean to bite that hard..."

"No, it's fine, Naruto." When Jai looked up at his face, she couldn't explain that she first thing she saw was Sasuke.

She was routed in her spot before he smiled and leaned down to kiss her again when suddenly a kunai whirred through the air and clipped Naruto's shoulder from the window just as he ducked.

"What was that?" He asked aloud, looking at the window but to see no one there.

_I knew there was someone watching! _She scowled before slipping out from under Naruto.

**Hm, I wonder...** Blue said with a suspicious laugh.

"I don't know," She responded looking at his arm. _Healing restore Jutsu! _A small white light beamed in her hand and healed Naruto's wound just as quick as it came.

"Woooowww!" He looked at his arm, all his maturity down the drain.

"It's called White magic, Naruto." Jai smiled softly.

_Blue can heal me herself, though. White magic only works on others anyway._

"Cool! Wonder what bastard threw the damn thing." Naruto muttered, leaning out of the window, Jai's heart squeezing as he looked left and right, before he pulled his head back in. "All clear!" She sighed, her shoulders relaxing. "And now, I've got to get back to Neji and the guys, we're gonna go after Sasuke tonight on Baa-chan's orders."

Jai's breath hitched in her throat and she sat up.

"Let me go with you!"

"Wha-? No, I don't want you gettin' hurt!"

"Please, Naruto. Don't think of refusing me. He was my teammate too." She clenched her fists and stood.

The blonde sighed. "Mm'kay, Jai."

"Alright, thank you, Naruto." She checked her pouches and found she could add another one at home. "Just a minute I need to get more supplies."

"Okay, Jai!" He returned to his cheerful self, adjusting his headband. "We're gonna bring him back no matter what!"

With that Jai left, leaping along rooftops to get to her house. Meanwhile, Naruto moved out to search for the one who threw the Kunai, thus Kyuubi urging him to see whom had deliberately interrupted his 'session' with Jai.

**Hmm... So what are you taking with you? **Blue asked as Jai got home.

_Just a few chakra pills, food pills, some extra kunai as we're not sure what we're up against, we heard that four Sound Nin that work for Orochimaru picked Sasuke up. Just for extra caution, I'm taking the forever kunai._

She opened the door in the centre of the corridor to her bedroom and shut the door with her foot. Moving to her draws, she took out the kunai and loaded it into her pouch when she saw a small speck of red in the corner of her eyes.

Slowly revolving in her spot, she sighted a blood red rose upon her pillow. Her window was open, her dark curtains billowing softly in a soft breeze, the dark night a picture through her window.

**Mmhm, interesting. I wonder who leaves roses and presents for you, a secret admirer~!**

_Blue, I-_

Suddenly her bedroom door slammed shut and the lock clicked. She felt the chakra from a jutsu being cast from outside, before there was a whoosh sound, and a purple aura surrounded her bedroom.

"A barrier?!" She ran to her window desperately, only to see the glossy aura surrounding not only her bedroom but the very building she was in. She couldn't see out, and doubted anyone would be able to see in, and she gave a frustrated growl. She wouldn't be able to get out at all. And no one else can get in.

She backed away from the windowsill before turning and running back to her door, tugging hard on the handle. It stubbornly refused to open.

"Damnit... Naruto..." She whispered. She wouldn't be able to get to Naruto, and he wouldn't be able to get to her.

"Where is she?" The Kitsune thought to himself. He ran across rooftops, she was meant to meet him at Konoha's gate's already. Her house stood out from the rest, a weird purple aura surrounding it in what he came to realise was a barrier, cast from the outside, and he grew alarmed. "Jai!" He picked up his thighs as he picked up his pace, and suddenly his rival shot out in front of him.

"Sasuke?!" He cried in surprise and slight anger before he was suddenly hit hard across the cheek and sprawled backwards. "You came back, bastard!" He rubbed his sore cheek, and despite his comment he knew that the teme wasn't back. He had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Tch, dobe." Was all he said before lunging at the blonde. Giving a furious battle cry, Naruto made multiple shadow clones before attacking head on. The Uchiha had pulled back then, still fighting, but seemingly always pulling back until it hit him. He was luring him away from Jai.

"Jai!" He turned around and bolted back towards the house when he realized.

"Dobe, your fight's with me!" Sasuke gained height by jumping into the air and kicked him in the crown of his head with his heel.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" He dodged a couple of punches. "We were about to come after ya! What's this all about?" He once again made a clone, charging at Sasuke. "We're all worried 'bout ya! Jai's worried 'bout ya!"

"You think you can just steal her from me, usuratonkachi?" Came the low reply from the Uchiha prodigy. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed at the stony expression on the Uchiha's face.

"You! You threw that kunai!"

Sasuke gave a dark smirk, startling Naruto for a moment. "I'm aware of your challenge for her affection, Naruto. In fact it's rather amusing." He jumped higher than the blonde and spat fire out onto the clones.

"Grr... Teme!" He said, breaking from his 'X' arm lock when he survived the attack, clones disappearing in a puff of white clouds. This time he landed on a flat rooftop, Sasuke landing a couple of meters from him. "You cast that barrier on Jai too!"

"No, that was one of the Sound Four." Came the blunt reply.

"What will you gain with her sealed?!"

"You'll never understand, dobe." Sasuke threw his arm to the side like he was clearing the horizon. "Sakon was merely meeting ends with me before I left for good."

"You asked him... To seal her away so you can fight with me?!"

"Hn. Jai's safe in that jutsu barrier. She won't get hurt coming after me. I'm protecting her for what's coming up next."

"Whadda' ya mean?!" Naruto was getting more and more confused by his so called 'best friend'.

The Uchiha's pale eyelids closed, before they opened to reveal crimson Sharingan. _You'll pay, Naruto._

"I'm getting even."

Naruto didn't see what was happening, one moment he saw whirling Sharingan, then the next Sasuke's face hovering in front of him, then he was swallowed up by incredible amounts of pain, his mouth emitting screams from his stomach.

A moment later his vision cleared, seeing the gravel on the roof in front of him, knelt down and clutching his bleeding stomach. He understood that Jai would definitely had gotten in his way if she was anywhere near them.

"I don't want her to be caused pain, Naruto." A seemingly calm statement came from above. The blond hated to feel like this, and within moments, the Kyuubi had healed the wound completely and he stood, clenching his fists. Looking at the now onyx eyes, he saw weaves of tender passion knitted onto the pale face. An expression that showed he wasn't going to be able to change his mind, it was the expression of timeless passion and affection. There was no way he was going to get to Sasuke. No without backup. "I don't want her coming after me."

"Why, 'cus she cares about ya?" Naruto growled and glared into his onyx eyes which glared right back, all traces of gentle emotion dissolved. Naruto took a good look at Sasuke distastefully, knowing full well that the tears that Jai cried in his apartment showed that she cared for Sasuke's wellbeing. He hated how Sasuke could just think he could bypass his teammate's feelings, both Jai's and his own.

"Because _I_ care." He replied, and Naruto was startled. The Uchiha and Jai shared the same feelings for eachother.

**Ah, Uchiha boy. Bold. **Came the Kyuubi's voice within his mind.

Meanwhile Sasuke was meeting ends within his own mind. Jai's form shouldn't be triggered until the right moment, until he had absorbed everything he could from Orochimaru, until he had killed Itachi, and then they would be together forever. It was beyond the dead last and the rest of Konoha at the moment, and he wasn't about to go around relaying his plans for Jai.

However, if her form is triggered before he had enough power and before he could protect her then her life would end right there. Her life was precious. Although she will never see him, he would always be silently watching over her.

Naruto was rooted to the floor, shock still, before he regained his composure.

**It seems he loves our hime, kit. **Kyuubi spoke once again. **I can see it in the Uchiha's eyes. **

Naruto wasn't as amused as the fox, he was completely enraged. "You could never love her!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let alone care for her!" Naruto's claws were growing, his chakra glowing red.

The Uchiha snapped out of his reverie before smirking. "That's where you're wrong dobe. Now, I've delivered my warning. I'm leaving her in your care for now, even though it's not as adequate as if she would be with me," The Kyuubi holder growled.

"Then why don't you try and take her, teme!" He shouted from his spot, his anger rising and rising. "I dare ya!"

_I'll prove ya wrong, teme, just watch me!_

Sasuke smirked smugly. "I will. But I can't now, I need power first. If I find you hurt her dobe, it won't end well for you." Naruto caught a flicker of Sharingan in his eyes as he said this, before they returned to onyx pools, and he shivered, clutching his stomach. Sasuke's fist had impaled his stomach before Kyuubi healed him. This wasn't his best friend, who'd criticize him with empty threats, but this one was _real_.

"How dare you... How dare you underestimate me?!"

"Hmph, I've watched you and Jai during the time in Team 7. You're not worthy enough to kiss the ground she walks on!" Sasuke teased with a smirk on his face.

Naruto growled, and lunged, his claws dragging down the body of Sasuke, only, _**POOF!**_, it turned out to be a clone. The real one stood behind him.

"I'll be watching, Naruto." And then he took off into the night, leaving Naruto alone in the pale moonlight.

A moment later the barrier around Jai's house lowered, unfolding and sinking into the ground like a gate. Although she was now free, her hands on her windowsill, she still felt trapped like the barrier was still there, weighing down her heart even more so than any barrier could do. She had sensed Sasuke, and grown frustrated, trying to perform any jutsu or release to get her out, but in the end she was left frustrated. She was stuck, and now she couldn't sense Sasuke anymore she was even more stuck.

She had in _incredibly bad _feeling. All she wanted now was to crawl under her thick duvet out in a lodge in the middle of nowhere and forget everything. She suspected after Sasuke had left, they were about to disperse the squad teams into the night. Jai felt a sharp pain in her temple, a gasp of the shock coming through her lips. Something dark, deep and hidden had finally pushed its way to the surface, opened her lips and spoke. Her vision clouded over, her window opened and she was hardly aware of her own body standing on top of the ledge, and began singing.

_There's a world beneath this sky of grey  
That is multiplying every day_

Naruto perked at the sound, and looked around frantically. A floaty, eerie voice sang clearly in the night, and the humming notes of spell chanting echoes could be distinguished just as well. He smiled to himself, knowing clearly whose voice it belonged to. _Jai__..._

_With desire and all kinds of greed  
And how they all pollute._

The beautiful voice traveled far, and the whole of the Konoha in their sleep listened, ninja's fastening their pouches paused to listen, captivated by Jai's spell. Lee cut short his dramatic speeches, his keen ears catching Jai's voice.

_In this darkness I cannot lose sight  
Of the beauty that endures in light_

A tired Tsunade was falling asleep at her desk in the dark office of the Hokage. When alone she pondered in deep thought, expression growing soft, revealing her true nature hidden behind her stern face in the day. A striking voice filled her body, wrapping her with soothe, comforting arms. For the first time since a while ago, she was able to smile for herself. A true smile.

_I can walk beyond the emptiness  
Always facing you._

Kiba and Akamaru stopped in their tracks upon a rooftop, a relaxing tune alleviated the small burden in his chest, and the euphony of the voice calmed him, making him smile. He could sense the contrasting euphoric sounds lightening his body, wondering who sang so beautifully before he continued on towards his Squad meeting point.

_For now I understand that there still remains  
Some things still pure and true_

Kakashi pondered silently as he waited under a Great Oak Tree near the gates of Konoha, his eyes glancing up from his book. His body was going numb as a chill swept through him. Upon hearing Naruto join him, they were both silent listening to the beautifully magical voice casting her spell upon Konoha. It almost didn't even sound like Jai.

_In the corners of life, they're hidden away  
And all that I have learned  
Came from you._

The ghostly wind carried the melody under the moon's eye. Sakura sat on the rooftop, the lyrics rocking her body from their statue posture. Under her breath she hummed along the tune, thinking a bit more deeper about the emotions she had shut out on her life from pain; happiness, sadness, even fear. There was one that she had not bother raising an eyebrow to...love.

_With barely a breath, so still I gaze  
Up~on you, deep in sleep by my side_

Chasing blindly across rooftops, Neji bathed in the softness of the song. He scanned the starry lit sky, and heard Kiba sniff the air next to him. His clear activated eyes widened in surprise as she noticed the aura of every soul in Konoha radiating strongly with the melody. He smirked. _Jai__, what an interesting girl._

_Your body, exhausted, seems to fade before my eyes.  
In all of the world there's no one else  
But I~ who knows your everything  
And seen your true defenseless face  
That's dear to me._

Like the waves of an ocean Sakura swayed silently, and Jai's voice kept singing uncontrollably. Something foreign yet so familiar was singing deep within her, letting the words pour out from her heart, her mind, her soul.

_Whenever you meet a sorrow so deep  
That you find beyond it you cannot see  
A~ll I ask is that you'll share it all with me  
If I can do anything for you  
Whatever it takes, I'm ready to do_

_  
My beautiful treasure that I pray I never lose_

Jai's eyes fluttered open, gaining back her vision, the tune slowing down as she sang the last line of the song.

_  
My beautiful treasure that I pray I never lose._

_My mother loved that song... _She realised, but what she failed to miss, was that that _was _her mother singing through her.


	4. Three Years Later

**Chapter 4: ** **White Bleeds Into Red**

Three years later:

Jai stood proudly upon a high-up building pole, fondly looking down on Konoha she'd missed for two years. Her eyes roamed all over her home, with a warm smile she chuckled when she realized Konoha hadn't changed really at all. There were a few subtle changes like new shops, new houses, and basically new upgrades and instalments as well as other changes that were seen only if you observed closely. Jai wasn't sure if it was the fact that two whole years passed, and she expected the village to have changed dramatically, but Jai was half relieved and half disappointed that it hadn't changed much. It had been so long since she'd been within her hometown, she almost unsure even if she would lose her way once she was down in the roads. Had the people changed? What about Naruto?

Indeed, she had wondered about Naruto quite a lot, and Sasuke too. Since Jai couldn't figure out her thoughts, she simply left it be so everything could fall into place. Once that decision was made she could train easier, and train harder, too. She could think properly, thank Kami.

_The whole thing with Sasuke is absolutely ridiculous anyway. Absolutely __ridiculous_.

Letting go of thoughts of Sasuke, Jai jumped down into the streets to mingle. She deliberately bumped into some people just to talk.

It was the first time she had spoken to anyone other than Blue in a whole two years – which had it's ups and downs. First, her and Blue created a deeper, stronger bond while the wolf demon tutored her, trained her in her clan's and Blue's power, and strengthened Jai in every way possible. And the downside was Jai was afraid she had either become mute, or wouldn't be able to stand her old friends – especially the loud-mouth Naruto. Jai had definitely matured had become a more powerful kunoichi, as well as a more rounded person as well.

Jai's outfit had changed now, which was quite typical really, but she wanted a new change of clothes for her new self. She wore a black top with an X design on the back, and had a v-neckline with a fishnet shirt underneath, both tops were fitting yet not too tight, which was how she liked it. The sleeve's were long , but she did like to roll them up to her elbows on occasions when she wanted her hands accessible. She wore standard black ninja shoes and black pants with her pouches, the shorts covered by a slightly ruffled skirt that came down to mid-thigh and liked to swish about a lot, slits in the sides so that Jai could access her kunai and shuriken, her elegant katana on her back (which was a nice convenience of inheritance from her mother and father in their will, it turns out). The skirt was cut off at the front, and continued to fall down the backs of her legs comfortably. (If you go to photo bucket and type in anime ninja, you get lots of pictures like these).

Jai's hair had grown out down her back so she looked a little wild but natural, her body that of a lean, mature woman now. Her face had matured, she was no longer a child, her eyes full of open-ness and a unique wisdom almost like that of a child, her dark hair framing her face and fall elegantly down her body.

With her hands on her hips, Jai admired everything about Konoha that she had missed. The ice cream shop, the people, the little kids running about. She couldn't help smiling brightly at anyone who walked by her, (giving her strange looks as she did, too) as they were the first people she had ever gotten this close to in _sooooo _long. Blue had taken her into the forest to live two years in training and solitude, away from people. She could feel that she had matured since she had last been in Konoha, body and mind, and although she was modest about it, Blue had insisted that her accelerated learning of all jutsu's, skills and technique's had pushed Jai past her limits, and she now had higher chakra reserves, her threshold thousands of times higher (Blue made sure that she had plenty of physical AND mental training) and her fighting skills were awesome.

Now she was back, Jai was laughing to herself as she walked among the people of Konoha, (still getting strange looks) and just mingling and walking around, getting familiar with things again.

_Everything HAS changed! Didn't look like much from above... _

She watched the new faces of little children running about, playing ninja, and other faces who used to be the little ones were older... Even the grannies had gotten more wrinkly.

Shudder.

"Bakamono! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED-" Came a scream that could only belong to one person, who sounded foreign but so familiar at the same time.

"Sakura?" Jai murmured in horror as she stumbled upon a matured Sakura shaking Naruto around like a rag doll. Naruto wasn't fully in orange now, he had grown up too, Jai noticed, and had some black in his new and improved jumpsuit. Sakura had a different outfit, and her pastel pink hair was still kept short. (You know how she looks) Jai marvelled at the woman's strength in shock, horror, and awe. Tsunade seemed to have rubbed off on her.

Jiraiya, Naruto's trainer, was standing behind Naruto, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, and a slightly older Konohomaru looked like he was smirking earlier, but now had a look of horror and fear on his face as he stared at Sakura and Naruto. Jai was almost tempted to cover his eyes like a parent would when a little kid saw a mature movie.

**Heh, I'm glad you matured, Jai. **Blue confessed in Jai's mind, who was smiling brightly, before she ran full speed ahead towards the scene, not hearing Blue.

"AND HERE I WAS BAKA, THINKING AFTER TWO YEARS SOME SENSE WOULD BE DRILLED INTO YOUR THICK HEAD AND- OOF!"

She was cut off when Jai glomped both Sakura and Naruto together, throwing them to the ground and effectively ending their argument while giggling.

"Hey guys!"

"...Jai?" Sakura asked, calming down.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"J-Jai-chan..?" Naruto stuttered underneath her, blushing a deep shade of red on his cheeks as he felt how mature Jai had become. After all, they were 17 now.

"Hey, Naruto!" She said and stood, bringing them both up with her in each hand on their collars like they were as light as kittens.

Jai dusted them off quietly one by one as they both stared at her. Finally she looked at the both of them in the eye, who were standing there gobsmacked.

"Nani?"

"Is that really you, Jai?" Sakura asked, then began to look at her from all angles. "My God! You look so different!"

Jiraiya smirked pervertedly from the background then projected crudely, "Jealous she's grown some fine boobies, ne, Sakura?"

Jai glared harshly that promised death while she covered her chest, rounding on the older man, who was older by like, 50 years.

_God that's creepy._

But, Jai had grown up, she was no longer naive when it came to men's desires, so she didn't have to pretend to go red, gasp or stutter. However, she still wanted to get her kick in.

Jiraiya was equally puzzled at how she didn't blush in embarrassment, for he had proclaimed it quite loudly, but it just all the more proved how she had grown. However, Sakura was a different story altogether.

"...I shouldn't have said that, should I?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically when reality smacked him in the face. He realized who he was talking to, the very girl who was trained under Tsunade, the woman with unbeatable strength, and the demon holder of the legendary Wolf lineage of Demons, who had undoubtedly trained Jai as her own kit.

Simultaneously, both kunoichi launched their shrieking selves at Jiraiya, and began a vicious catfight, beating the Sannin to a bloody pulp.

"HENTAAIIIII!"

"HOW DARE YOU STARE AT MY CHEST!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SMALL!"

Slowly they both stood back up, leaving a bloody pulp of an old man on the pavement and calmly shrugged off imaginary dirt off their clothes, Jai liking how she gave into the little inner child every once in a while. Beating up a Sannin was fun.

"Thank you for the assistance, Sakura." Jai told Sakura professionally.

"He deserved it, the hentai-baka. Good work, Jai." Sakura replied formally as they both finished their grooming.

Naruto was staring at Jai awkwardly as the two girls hi-fived.

_She's just as scary as Sakura... _

"Your eyes..." Sakura drawled in awe, suddenly up close to Jai. She had only been able to see them when they were up close.

"...Nani?" Now the girl was confused.

"They're... purple?"

"Oh..." Jai felt around her eyes, as if it would tell her her eye colour. "Well aren't I lucky?"

"How can you not know your eye colour?" The pink haired kunoichi asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Well when you lived in a forest for two years without the privilege of mirrors then one doesn't. And I don't imagine many people's eyes change that much anyway." Jai answered with bright smile, just noticing how Naruto was checking her out and blushing, not even noticing that he was doing it either.

**She's grown, eh kit? **The Kyuubi within him purred. **So much stronger now, it's almost time until she'll go into heat...**

_Stupid pervy fox! Stop it with the images! _Naruto growled in his head, really checking Jai out now. _She's real pretty now... _He drooled.

**Don't even try to be modest, Kit. She's beautiful. A **_**Woman, **_**kit. Our hime's ripe, and strong. She'll bear a strong litter...**

Just the thought of it made Naruto start getting a nosebleed, while half of him was flaring at his demon for referring to Jai in such an animalistic way.

"See something you like, Naruto?" The very girl they were talking about in his head prodded with a sly smile as the Uzumaki zoned out.

"N-N-NO!" He stuttered quickly.

"Sure." Sakura smirked as Jai and herself said the same thing. Jiraiya and Naruto were promptly having nosebleeds, although the Sannin was still disfigured and twisted, but no longer writhing on the ground. Jai laughed out loud and forgave them, knowing it wasn't worth it to hold a grudge. And besides, she was just so happy to be seeing them.

**Ne, ne, Jai? **Blue prodded teasingly, calling Jai by her name was a special privilege her holder got after spending a year in training. **My, how's Naruto's so handsome! **The wolf- demon began doing a fan-girl gush over him. **These years apart has done him good!**

"How've you both been?" Jai asked, hands on her hips, trying to ignore the _very _happy wolf demon inside of her, trying to occupy herself and began thinking about how _slightly _bothered how she was still a bit shorter than the both of her old teammates.

Sakura 'hmf-ed' and crossed her arms as she looked at Naruto. The Kyuubi-holder rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"As normal as it can be for being with the pervy old man..." Nauto said through his teeth.

"Hey!" The sage shouted in the background.

"How's it been goin' with you? How's Blue?" Naruto asked, although Kyuubi was getting restless inside him because he was so close to his Hime they weren't touching- that and the mark's left on her so long ago had long since faded.

**Hime's changed so much, her scent's so alluring... Let me have her, kit. Hime...**

_Shut up! I can't listen to Jai-chan when your rambling!_

"-But she's alright, ya know. We've grown together and I've learned so much from her." Jai ended, and Naruto had to pretend he understood everything with a gigantic grin.

"Hehe... That's great, Jai!"

At the blonde's response, Jai deadpanned, realizing that he wasn't listening the whole way through. "...Thanks, Naruto."

"Say, how about we all get some ramen for old time sakes?" Sakura asked for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah! Sounds good!" Naruto jumped in the air and Jai high-fived Sakura before they made their way to the ramen store.

...

"What about me?" Jiraya asked dejectedly, all alone.

...

"PRETTY WOMEN!"

Later, in the Hokage's office, after a run-in with a weird dude who attacked them for no apparent reason- they were now being introduced to the same dude who attacked them for no apparent reason by Tsunade and the other other dude's from ROOT.

His name... Sai.

"I-It's YOU!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the boy in question, who was smiling. Badly. Sakura would've joined Naruto in the finger pointing, but she was busy reminiscing at how much he resembled Sasuke. Jai's thoughts had gone down that road too, but she surprisingly she just felt flat- after the search team hadn't brought him back two years ago after he left, it had hurt. During her time with Blue, although the wolf-demon valued Sasuke as an incredibly potent (in more ways than one) potential future mate, she helped Jai to let go of Sasuke and to accept his choice of power. So she did what she had to do, she let him go, and moved on.

Now she just felt the normal feelings of slight sadness- because she faced herself and realized she did have feelings for the Sasuke Uchiha- but that was the past now, and-

"Hmm, hey dickless, ugly, and slut." Sai smiled at the three of them as if he had just told an incredibly funny joke. Jai felt as if she was knocked backwards by a bulldozer as they're eyes all widened to an impossible size, then all three of them exploded at the same time.

"WHHAAAAT?"

**What is it with men today? **Blue asked within her, although it went unnoticed. First Jiraiya, now Sai.

Jai held both her teammate's back via headlock before they practically devoured the poor guy- whom she didn't like one bit- nuh, uh –not one bit. So she settled at scowling at him.

Yamato, the new sensei, sighed.

_This is going to be a _nightmare_. _He thought to himself, shaking his head.

"We're going to be a team from now on, so we won't be fighting. We've got to work together to bring back Sasuke-" The name stopped all three of the fighting Konoha ninja's. (and two Kunoichi, might I add).

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"The teme?" Naruto's mouth gaped open.

Jai mulled it over in her head, choosing to remain silent.

**Things just got interesting, ne, Jai?**

"And we have to be a team to bring him back."

"No way! I am not working with that bastard!" Naruto burst out, pointing once again accusingly at the still smiling Sai.

"You have a problem with it, dickless?" Sai responded calmly, and to Jai's slight dismay, still smiling. All three of them wanted to rip off that smiling face.

"Shut up, Sai." Jai responded, holding the Kyuubi holder back again. "Calm down, Naruto." He immediately did as he was told with a small blush, then stood back to his full height. Jai wanted to put this guy- whoever he thought he was- back into place. "If you want to work with us, then you better earn your place around here, Sai. You may not have good people's skills, coming from ROOT and all, but from now on consider yourself completely disliked, and for those nicknames-"

"Your right, I don't have good people's skills." Sai smiled. (I'm going to get tired of typing this sentence aren't I?) "I had no idea you all disliked me so much. I've read that people like you better when you give them a nickname."

_That's completely blown out of context. _Jai wanted to say.

"They are meant to be playful, nice nickname's, Sai." Sakura ground out, deadpanning.

"Too late, those names have stuck. It's a shame you dislike me, I like ugly girls like you."

It took both Naruto and Jai to hold Sakura back.

"Alright, this is getting us nowhere!" Yamato declared.

"From now on, don't speak!" Jai solved for their new sensei. "Or we'll come up with a horrible nickname for you too!" She growled at Sai.

Sai smiled (grr) and cocked his head.

"I would like that very much, Slut. I'm looking forward to it."

And the roles of who was holding who back were reversed, and Naruto socked the jerk in the jaw.

As they were camping for the night after their full day run, the team sat around the fire. Sakura and Naruto were officially pee-d off, and Jai even more so. Sai seemed to pick on her the most. Why?

"_You're just so much fun, Slu-" Then Naruto socked him in the jaw for the second time that day before he could finish that sentence._

"_Stay away from Jai, asshole!"_

_Jai sighed, and pulled Naruto on the other side of herself to separate the boys._

The tension between Naruto and Sai was thick, although Sai seemed to have an oblivious air about it. The original team 7 –minus you know who- stuck together around the fire, while Sai sat with Yamato on his own on the other side of the flames, a smile _still _on his face. It's a surprise his muscle's weren't hurting.

Jai was subconsciously leaning into Naruto, since she was the closet to the perv, (that's what Jai had dubbed Sai) and instantly Naruto wrapped an arm around her, the feelings between them obviously hadn't dissolved after two years. Sakura smiled when she saw this.

The two tents they had were put up, since there was five of them, the original team 7 opted to sleep together, leaving the other two alone. Jai retired early, everything from the day just overwhelming her. Silently conversing with Blue, who just couldn't stop reminding her how much Sai looked like Naruto.

Jai thought back to the Chunin exams, their first mission, and everything they had all been through together. She remembered how Sasuke had stood in front of her when Gaara asked her name just before the exams, when Sasuke was bitten in the Forest of Death... When he left. And how Naruto failed to bring him back, the search team coming back barely alive.

During the two years she was away, Blue had picked the secluded location for a reason- because half way through the year was when she would be having a trial heat. She remembered it- A whole week of agonizing heat. And there was a secret package with it too, wolf/neko ears and a tail, to resemble her wolf-demon. She was constantly hot, aroused, and wet all week. She bathed in the river every single day to cool herself down, and even that didn't help. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, it ended. Thank God.

"Jai?" Sakura asked as she entered the tent, seeing Jai stretched out on her back on her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"What are your feelings for Naruto?" The pinkette sat down and rolled out her own sleeping bag, lying on it next to Jai. "You two looked pretty close."

Jai smiled fondly. "Naruto's a great guy, he really is. I like him a lot. What about you? Have you... moved on from Sasuke?"

Sakura didn't know of the night that Sasuke left, about the kiss, or the marks, Jai conveniently kept that from her because it would only wound her.

"I hoped so. I let him go, Jai, but... It just irks me that Sai..."

"Looks like him."

"Yeah. That."

They were both silent for a few minutes, and Sakura absently turned her head to look at the girl Sasuke had affections for. It didn't take a genius to work it out, but Sakura had inwardly denied it until the day Sasuke left.

_You were always in his plans, Jai... You were in his head, in his world all the time. When we were Genin, he only ever looked at you. He always ignored me and Ino-pig. I can see it now, it's just what Tsunade-sama predicted..._

Jai turned her head to take a look at her friend who was staring at her in her own world, going unnoticed by Sakura because of her thoughts.

_You were included in every plan he thought out in his head. Never me, or Ino-Pig, or any other girl... Only you Jai. He's going to come back and take _you_... _Sakura whispered longingly in her head with a frown. _He left for power to secure his future with you... And Naruto's only ever talked about you in our letters... You're so pretty, and yet..._

Sakura bit her bottom lip. _Two powerful best friends are rivals for you. They'd tear Konoha apart for you._

"Sakura?"

"Naruto's a great guy." Sakura said, breaking her trance like silence. "He'll protect you. He'll probably be better for you than anyone you'll ever know."

"You're probably right, you know." Jai said with a fond smile, not noticing how her teammate was watching her. "After all this time, I came to the conclusion that Sasuke's just, well, selfish. And I don't have room for selfish people in my life." Jai giggled as she returned her gaze tot the boring grey ceiling of the tent. "And if I love Sasuke..." She noticed Sakura's gasp. "As my teammate, I should let him go if he really wanted to leave. And so I forgave him in my mind."

"Sakura..." Jai turned onto her side to face her teammate and friend. "I just... well, I didn't like how confused and abandoned I felt, we all felt... And that we needed to move on, become stronger, and grow up. He obviously didn't need us like we needed him."

"Oh Jai..." The pinkette sighed empathetically. "We all felt like that when Sasuke left." They sat up and hugged together, both of them shedding a few tears. When Naruto came in later, he didn't understand why they were laughing and giggling so much, and why both of them were crying together. They had formed a strong bond, too, as it would seem. Naruto scratched his head as the question plagued him. Was she still liking the teme?

_Who are you going to pick, Jai-chan?_

Next morning, Naruto woke up next to Jai, whom had curled next to him in the night. The blond found himself blushing a little bit, since his arm around her waist kept her snuggled cutely and tightly into his chest, her head on his other bicep like a pillow. A fond smile spread across his face, one that was rare on a stupid (or so portrayed) loudmouth who wanted to become Hokage. Naruto brushed some hair out of Jai's peaceful face as he continued to smile, his body protectively curled around hers as they fit together perfectly.

_Ya really are beautiful, Hime._ He thought to himself in a whisper, somehow knowing that although he slept, his Kyuubi had put him in this position, and was watching over her, now listening to him too.

He leaned down and kissed her temple softly, closing his eyes for a second, before he pulled back and opened them again.

**She really is, kit. She's been in heat already.**

_What? How could that be? _On instinct Naruto began looking for marks of another mate on Jai's neck, but found none.

**Kit, do you doubt our Hime? Blue had taken her into a secluded location for a try out period of heat as well as training, so no one would be able to find the scent. But now Hime's so close I can smell traces of it in her scent. When I get my hands on that wolf when she next goes into heat, she'll be all mine.**

Naruto began blushing heavily at the last sentence.

_I want Jai too, you pervy fox! She'll be mine, not yours!_

**I haven't had tail for hundreds of years, kit-**

_I didn't need to know that!  
__**-**_** Instinct will guide you anyway once you smell the scent of a female in heat. Any ordinary male would lose their minds in lust, that's why Jai had to be alone when she went into a trial, or otherwise she'd be defenceless against males.**

Naruto growled at that. _I'll protect her no matter what!_

**That's good to hear, kit. The Uchiha's hurt our Hime, however. She doesn't know what she feels for the Uchiha. The Sharingan wielder made it seem as though he's disappeared completely from her life, and he has, but something else is cooking. I don't trust how he just up-ped and left Hime.**

_That teme! You don't just 'up and leave' someone so special! _Naruto seethed. _Just wait until I get my hands on him!_

**Keep on the lookout, kit. You failed once to bring him back, we don't know what he's planning-**

Naruto wasn't listening to the fox who was indeed wise beyond Naruto's seventeen years. _He can't have Jai no matter what! Believe it!_

Jai began to wake up, feeling so warm pressed into a warm, hard yet soft, body. She tilted back to find that Naruto, her best friend, was the one holding her. She smiled warmly.

"Good morning, dear Naruto." The blue-eyed boy felt a grin plastering itself contagiously onto his face as well.

"Mornin' beautiful Jai." He pulled their bodies (still in sleeping bags) closer. With a contented noise, his intended uke snuggled closer to him. "Jai... What do you feel for Sasuke-teme?"

"Well I had a great night's sleep too, thanks." Jai grinned.

"Really Jai." Naruto's face dropped in seriousness.

Jai decided to be blunt and face Naruto, who was searching her eyes.

"Naruto, to be honest, I'm more leaning towards you as my future mate." Jai smiled. Blue purred deeply within her, and both demon holder's demon began to get restless at her statement. The Kyuubi roared in excitement as Naruto's grin almost cracked his face, before he showered his Jai in kisses as she squealed and giggled under him.

With her back turned to the two and her eyes still closed, Sakura smiled and fell back asleep.

Naruto held Jai with a fiercer passion and protective instinct than ever before, when suddenly Jai was in his neck, and bit _him_. He was taken back at how willing she was, committing to him so quickly with a mark on his tanned skin. Naruto grinned with afterthought, however, he would make sure he still held all the masculinity in this courtship.

In Orochimaru's lair, days later, Jai, Naruto and Sakura were running through darkened halls, closer and closer to the explosion that had resounded moments ago, and closer to Sasuke. Naruto pushed on determinedly, leading the other two females.

_I'm gonna bring ya back, teme! Even if I have to drag ya by the ear._

Jai's inner demon was purring at the thought of seeing the Uchiha again.

**Ooh I can sense him! My, he's powerful now!**

_Blue, be quiet. _Jai shushed, almost rolling her eyes at how Blue was still trying to keep variety despite how Jai had picked Naruto as her mate. When she reminded her wolf of that, Jai simply 'tsk'-ed and said choices change.

_You know how I stick to my choices._

**It ain't official though. God, the drama in your life, huh?**

For once, Jai could agree with her demon.

_Tell me about it!_

Jai began to literally see the light at the end of the tunnel. She kicked harder against the ground.

Suddenly-

There was light.

Jai gasped as her eyes got used to the light. They were within a crater of some sort, and she was staring straight at Sai, who had his sword drawn, and looking straight at another figure above and outside of the crater. Blue shuddered within her, telling Jai that this was him.

Swivelling on the spot, Jai followed Sai's line of sight.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura next to her murmured in awe.

Jai gasped at who she saw standing a hundred feet away from her.

Standing tall, with black ninja shoes, and legging things on his legs, purple hakama and with a purple, thick rope around his waist holding up the pants, an open chested white shirt- almost as if begging to have the area exploited- a handsome jaw and face, and dark bangs, emotionless eyes, stood Sasuke Uchiha, with a curse mark adorning his shoulder. Those black eyes flashed, however, when they focused on Jai, whose own breath hitched.

"Sasuke...?" Jai too murmured, although a little louder, watching a small smirk tug at the corner of Sasuke's lips like he heard her.

_My Jai-chan... _He murmured in his head. Jai cringed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, and it seemed to echo throughout the earth...

The Uchiha took in his rival. Not so much orange anymore, he'd grown taller, lost his childlike features, and was standing near his Jai. Sharingan eyes briefly flashed, seeing a mark on the usuratonkachi's neck. The features on the pale, handsome face turned into a frown, drawing his katana verrry slowly.

He stepped forward, hand embracing Naruto's shoulder, standing close to his former best friend. It was like the touch froze Naruto, he couldn't move away.

"Jai's grown, hasn't she, _Naruto._"

He could feel onyx eyes staring emotionlessly at the mark on his own tanned neck, and couldn't help a smug smirk. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the hidden challenge in Sasuke's whisper, although his blue eyes still stared forward. The Uchiha's arm moved as if to embrace the blond, but rather to impale him with his katana. Sasuke's lips smirked, dark eyes watching the other, bringing down his arm.

Suddenly, _clang_.

Jai's own elegant katana had blocked Sasuke's from getting close to even Naruto's jacket. Sharingan eyes remained emotionless, watching Jai's own _purple _eyes narrow protectively. Sasuke inwardly smirked, calculating. A change in her eyes along with maturity, she had grown faster than he had predicted. With a hidden piece of information, Sasuke filed it away in his brain or further use.

"You're not touching Naruto."

Sasuke ignored her statement.

"That... was the correct way to block my attack."

Then Naruto was shoved away like a ragdoll, falling to the ground in pure shock, and awakening the rest of the group from their minute of dazing at Sasuke. Sasuke, however, never removed his intense gaze from Jai, her teammates insignificant in his own mind as he charged his full sworded chidori.

Jai was trapped in the gaze. Her hands were moving on her own as they're katana's clashed, hers skilfully, like the katana was an extension of her own arm, his out of new interest.

Sakura's breath hitched in amazement as amber sparks started to fire off of their blades, Jai's attacks actually getting faster. Sakura had never seen Jai so fast before, or skilled. Both Sasuke and Jai looked like they were caught up in a dance, and only Sai's movement from her right pulled her out the daze she was in as he pulled out a scroll, a brush and ink did the two get interrupted.

_I'm not supposed to stand about! This isn't what I've been training for! _Sakura screamed at herself, but her feet refused to move. She couldn't interrupt these two intense fighters.

Sasuke was enjoying their little battle, she had improved immensely, to the point of them both fighting even to each other. This was the first contact he had with her for three years, and he was going to savour it. A small smirk crossed his lips let it slip that Sasuke was testing her, and watched her beautiful eyes narrow. Jai cut across Sasuke's shoulder to bring him back to reality, and smirked as his own smirk slipped. Movement in the corner of Sasuke's eye brought him back to life. Sai, now having brought four ink lions to life lunged at Sasuke before he moved as quick as light.

Sasuke was behind Jai light as air, standing behind her like a guardian angel, at least a head taller than her now, arms around her and katana thrust towards her teammates, namely Sai, and Naruto had recovered. A deadly look was present in the glaring, dark onyx eyes of the Uchiha, that only moments ago was keen with interest and fond amusement. No one had seen him move...

The lions halted at the last moment in their attack to stop from ripping Jai to shreds.

Then...

**POOF!**

Jai re-appeared next to Sakura, nothing but air within Sasuke's arms. Everyone present was startled despite how simple the technique, but the Uchiha was the first to give a deadly smirk, Sharingan blazing as he took her in intensely, suddenly back on top of the cliff.

"So full of surprises."

"Don't you know it." Jai grinned. Sasuke's eyes then held momentary longing within them.

"Come with me, Jai-chan." But Jai was so hyper aware of everything else that she was lost in the emotion within his dark orbs, then remembered herself.

"No. I can't."

Naruto clenched his fist, but was about to charge at the bastard when Sakura beat him to it, chakra pumping into her fist.

Sasuke's eyes returned to being cold and emotionless as they focused on Naruto's Rasengan, a chidori already formed within his own blade, and leapt off the cliff at Naruto. Yamato, seeing that with Sasuke's height and gravity advantage, (and also being on the receiving end of the very lightning technique) grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him away.

Sasuke's eyes widened then at who he was about to crash into with a fully charged Chidori. Jai.

Her own pretty eyes widened, before she disappeared. The wind had picked up towards the top of the cliff again, and the other shinobi who had picked it up, followed it with their eyes, Sasuke's Chidori cancelling out.

There, standing proud upon the cliff edge was an unknown figure, holding Jai near. He stood tall, feet spread, wore the usual ninja attire, but with canine teeth and eyes. His hair had a slightly wild do, and Sakura had to stop staring at him. In fact, everyone did. Including Jai. But the man was giving a glare that rivalled Sasuke's own towards the Uchiha.

"No one touches my sister, Uchiha Sasuke."

Lol, how was it? Cliffhanger? Lol. Any comments? Any suggestions? Anything? Tell me what you think, please!


End file.
